


You Are My Sunshine

by PassThe_Mayo



Series: Prinxiety Angst [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prinxiety Breakup, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassThe_Mayo/pseuds/PassThe_Mayo
Summary: My only sunshine





	You Are My Sunshine

Virgil’s POV:

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_

Warmth surrounded me and held me close. I was cuddled into Roman’s chest as he hummed softly.

_I dreamed I held you in my arms_

We were lying under a tree, relaxing and being away from the chaos of the mind for a while. It was quiet and the gentle breeze was calming. I closed my eyes and snuggle farther into him, smiling.

“You make me so happy,” I said softly. His humming stopped and he chuckled.

“Good. You deserve it.” And all too suddenly it all drifted away.

_But when I woke dear, I was mistaken_

I woke up to a cold, dark room and Roman’s shirt in my arms. That’s right, Roman wasn’t here anymore. He wasn’t mine anymore. Right.

_So I hung my head and I cried_

I let the tears fall again as I did every morning since it happened. Since he broke me for good. And it sucks because I’m still in love with him and his perfect self. He’s too good for me. I’m not enough.

_You are my sunshine_

I watched him during breakfast today. He was smiling and laughing at every joke Lila made. He was happy.

_My only sunshine_

I stood up from the table and quietly walked away, leaving my untouched food where Patton had put it. Nobody ran after me.

_You make me happy_

I remember all the times I laughed with him. All the times he made me smile. He was a wonderful boyfriend.

_When skies are grey_

I curled up under my covers, holding his shirt to my face. It still smelled like him and that was enough to make me cry again. Why did he have to leave me?

_You’ll never know, dear_

It took me a minute to calm down and when I did I grabbed my picture of us. He was smiling. Happy. What did I do to make him hate me so? He’d probably be revolted if he knew I still had the things he gave me.

_How much I love you_

I felt the tears falling all over again. It’s been over a year, I should let him go already. So why do I still hold onto that stupid hope that he likes me still?

_Please don’t take_

We were good. We were happy. We were so happy and then Lila came. She walked into the living room during our movie marathon and in three days she took him away. It took three days for him to leave me and one persistent bitch.

_My sunshine away_

I threw the frame at my door, hearing the glass break upon impact. She took away everything from me. She took my sunshine. My world.

_I’ll always love you_

I listened to the sounds outside of my room. Roman was singing. He was singing the song I wrote for him. For us.

_And make you happy_

“And I know there’s plenty of fish in the sea, but darling, you’re the one that makes me happy…” He’s supposed to sing that to me. Not to her.

_If only you will say the same_

There’s no point in staying, now, is there? Thomas can do fine without me. Roman doesn’t need me either. Nor does Patton or Logan. They don’t need me. They never did. So now they get their happiness.

_But if you leave me to love another_

I locked my door and blocked it off. If I want to go I have to do this the right way.

_You’ll regret it all someday_

I walked into the bathroom portion of my room, my plan already in my mind

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

Soon enough I was in the tub, water slowly drowning me as my scars bled heavily.

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

I heard the pounding and the screaming. Roman begging me to stay and Patton freaking out.

_You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you_

Logan picked the lock. Of course he did, he was smart like that. But they still couldn’t open the door.

_Please don’t take my sunshine away_

My breath was slowly slipping. I went all in with my plan. The tub, the cuts, the pills. It was working.

_You told me once, dear, you really loved me_

And then I was gone. Just a forgotten fragment of Thomas, now. They’ll forget me in due time.

_And no one else, dear, could come between_

Roman could be happy now. With Lila. He will be happier than he was with me. He’ll get the happiness he deserves.

_But now you’ve left me to love another_

Slowly I will forget them, too. And then I’ll come back and be what I was supposed to be.

_You have shattered all my dreams_

I’ll come back as the object of hate. I will be Thomas’ anxiety and Roman’s punching bag. And I won’t fall in love this time because he has Lila. I won’t suffer anymore.


End file.
